Aelis and the Crow Tamer
by sXeCrow
Summary: This is my First Story Ever. Be nice to it. Aelis falls in love with a mutant. She isn't one. will her Ultra-religious Godparents ruin this? and it aint just gushy stuff either. there will be action later on when I get to writing it
1. Introduction

Xmen: Evolution fic  
  
"Dont you dare Kurt Wagner! Or I will BITE you!" Aelis squealed and backed up, hands in the air. ~He did it.~   
  
Drenched by a supersoaker Aelis pounced him and bit his ear before dashing off in search of the bucket of water ballons.  
  
The only person not soaked was Kitty, as she phased the balloons through herself every time one came near.   
  
Aelis found the bucket and scooped as many balloons into her arms as possible before hiding behind a tree.   
  
BMPH! "Nice hiding place, Aelis. Planning on getting someone with those?"   
  
Kurt chuckled and tossed a water balloon into the air with his tail and caught it with his left hand.  
  
Aelis put in an innocent face, "who me? no... i was going to pop them over wilting plants to- Gotcha!"  
  
She leapt forward and popped a balloon on the top of Kurt's head, laughing. Kurt yelped and stumbled back dripping with water.   
  
"Foul! that was a foul!" he yowled, this being the first time he'd been soaked.   
  
Aelis ran to Jean and hid behind her. "Help! Rabid Elf!" She squealed, pointing to a wet and disgruntled Kurt.  
  
Jean laughed and lost her control over a large amount of water that had been hanging over Cyclops who, in turn, was soaked.  
  
Kurt made a face, bearing fangs. "First you bite me then you soak me! I will have my revenge!"   
  
He held up a near-empty supersoaker with his right hand and charged the girls, who ran.   
  
~Two hours and 6 bags of waterballoons later~ Aelis was on her way home. She was wet and dirty up to her knees but it'd been worth it.  
  
Aelis shut the door quietly and bit her lip, hoping her parents weren't home. ~No such luck~. "Aelis, Honey, You have ten minutes to get ready for dinner!"  
  
That was her godfather, which meant Annette, her godmother, was at work still. "Aelis! Where were you?" ~Today was not her lucky day~.   
  
Both of them were home. ~At least it didnt mean cereal for dinner.~  
  
"Hanging out with friends, mum. I gotta go get cleaned up!" she dashed upstairs and into her room to do so. ~Six minutes later~  
  
Aelis walked down the stairs, inhaling the scent of ham. ~Sickening, they know she's vegan!~   
  
"Hello family, I am ready to spend my evening with you" Aelis said optimisticly. ~Maybe they wouldn't bring it up~   
  
"Aelis, dear, where were you today?" her godmother asked. "You weren't hanging around those heathenistic Institute kids, were you?"   
  
~Luck is as fickle as fate it seemed~ "Mum, They arent heathens! Nig- Kurt lived with Priests for God's sake!" Aelis bit her tounge, anticipating...  
  
~There we go~ Annette slapped her with a look of suppressed fury. "NEVER take the Lord's name in vain! No supper for you if you continues this insolence!"  
  
Aelis pushed a lock of no longer dripping hair out of her face. "like I care, it's PORK. I dont eat animals or animal products, MUM. It repulsive!"  
  
~That was the breaking point~ Another slap and scripture-filled screeches followed Aelis into the "Repentance Room."  
  
It was a closet full of pictures of suffering and Hell and all that other stuff designed to scare someone into repenting.   
  
Aelis snorted at the picture of a demon, who looked a LOT like Kurt except it was red. ~Go figure~  
  
~Four hours later...~  
  
Annette opened the door of the redemption room and scowled. Aelis looked to be praying and that was all right, but she hadn't cried like before.  
  
Aelis looked up and stood, "May I?" Annettes lips pressed together and she moved aside to let her walk out. "Go straight to your room"  
  
Aelis made a small guesture of acknowlegement and went up the stairs, into her room, and locked her door. 


	2. The Meeting

~The Next day~  
  
A fierce wind blew that night, howling like the hounds of hell and the sun rose to the coolest day this summer had seen.   
  
Aelis got up early, dressed, and snuck out while the cloud-covered sun was only halfway risen. ~Warm but not hot~  
  
She stopped at a small cafe' and grabbed a coffee and plain cressant before heading to the park to meditate.   
  
The park was a decent walk away so she had finished the cressant and a third of her coffee by the time she'd arrived.   
  
Her usual pile of rocks was untouched by gardeners so she had to step carefully over a few nettles before getting to them. ~At least it keeps kids away~  
  
There she sat on the highest small boulder and closed her eyes, regulating her breathing and attempting to clear her mind.  
  
But the tranquility did not last long before something large, loud, and black landed beside her, cackling and going after her shiny necklace.  
  
"Yii!" It was all she could do to stay on the rock.   
  
"Syn! get away from her!" said a tall, darkly clothed figure. The crow stared at him with one beady eye before flapping to perch on his shoulder.  
  
"Um.... Hi?" Aelis said, unsure of what to say. "Thankyou..." She slid off the rock and jumped off one of the lower ones over the nettles.  
  
"What"s your name?" he asked, looking down at her with a hint of a smile. "Aelis" The smile annoyed her for some reason. "Yours?"  
  
"I... cant remember it actually" his brow furrowed and Syn lightly pecked at his earring. "Oh, thankyou Syn, It's Kaolyn"  
  
"Did you just talk to your bird?" ~Pretty name for a boy... ~ Aelis quirked an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Yes? I can do that, people talk to their traveling companions all the time." He seemed offended that she would ask. ~Touchy, Touchy~  
  
"Yes, but do you actually hear him speak back and forth to you? Cause thats ultra-shibby"  
  
"Ultra... what?"  
  
"Ultra-shibby... It means really cool"  
  
"Oh... you remind me of... someone.... I just cant remember who..." He shook his head with that maddeningly strange smile making his lips curl up.  
  
"Your bird-"  
  
"Crow, his name is Syn"  
  
"Is thast short for anything?"  
  
"Synesthesia"  
  
"I'll call him Syn then...."  
  
~This is going nowhere~  
  
Aelis chewed her lip for a second and looked at the ground. She could feel Kaolyn staring at her and that, in the least, was uncomfortable.   
  
"I need you to answer one question for me, Kaolyn. Be truthful"  
  
"Call me Kaol and sure, why not?" He shrugged.   
  
"Can you speak to your bi- Syn, sorry, mind-to-mind?" she looked up to see Syn preen Kaolyn's hair as if giving him strength, and waited.  
  
"Yes, is that so wrong?"  
  
"Considering the people I hang out with, thats nuthin. Can you do it with other birds?"  
  
"Um... well yes actually. It gets kind of annoying sometimes too"  
  
"Let me finish meditating and- "  
  
"We wanted to go get something to eat"  
  
"er.... Stay here for a few minutes and I'll buy you guys a buffet lunch"  
  
"Vegetarian"  
  
"None better"  
  
~Props for the vegetarianness~ 


End file.
